mcplayersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Enderman
His Story The Enderman was once a normal Minecrafter like you and me. Then everything changed.... Chapter 1 Everything started out normal for John (Enderman) that day. He woke up from his much needed rest. The night before he had found diamonds in his mine. But then he remembered something... A strange dream he had. He had a dream that he was walking through an unknown forest unlike anything forest he had seen before, almost like something out of Minecraft Alpha. On the ground he found a strange pearl and when he looked forward he saw Herobrine! He couldn't remember what happened next. He went to his chest to get the diamonds he had found, he was eager to craft a diamond pick. His jaw dropped when he saw what was inside... Chapter 2 Inside was the pearl from his dreams. John started to wonder if it was a dream. Questions swirled in his mind, Then things went black. When he awoke it was nightfall. He stood up, But something was different. He felt taller, Quite taller actually. He went to his chest, The pearl was still there. He decides he needs to find out how he got it, Was the dream actually a dream, Did he just pick it up randomly? He didn't know. The next morning he went for a walk through the forest. He only walked when he wanted to think about something, While he walked he thought about a dragon, a black one that resides in a place called "The End" He didn't understand why that thought came across his mind, Perhaps he never will. He decided to mine. He dug down until he saw a cave. A little joy was brought to him when he saw diamonds. But he heard footsteps behind him, He checked his difficulty. Peaceful. Scared to turn around he ran forward. Not looking where he was going, he clumsily fell into a hole... He awoke, in his bed... But how? Was it a dream? He had a bruise on his leg and blood on his head. It couldn't of been a dream. He went into third person and screamed. His skin was darker now, a dark grew, his legs were definitely longer than any other minecraft character's. He decided to ignore it... Chapter 3 He decided to go onto his favorite faction server, He had full diamond gear and an awesome base. He logged on, he didn't have any of his items of his items... Surprised, He pressed T to try and talk to his faction, but the chat box didn't show up. He tried again and again... Nothing. It was raining outside. When he went out he took some damage. He quickly logged off... Chapter 4 On his Single player world things we're stranger. He was not even close to his home, at first he was scared... He had no inventory. His hot bar only had 2 slots. One with the strange pearl and one with nothing, When he picked up any block it couldn't stack. He pressed F5, He was completely black, His eyes were purple, He was tall, And he was hungry... He logged on the server, and he saw a Person, and the person saw him. He looked at the human, The Human looked at him. When the human ran, he suddenly appeared behind him... He wasn't human anymore, He was part of the game now... He was... An Enderman. Category:Stories